What is Mine
by Kara97
Summary: Sessshmaru thinks about Rin and his pack.


Inuyasha

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

What is Mine.

What defines this relationship? Is it power or is it love?

A Lord's ward ,small and finite. His to have,to protect. None may touch in tenderness or anger lest he allow it. He is an Inu possesive wild protective of all that is his.

He is cold silent menace, powerful hungry for conquest and supremacy. Until he met her Rin, an orphan who offered her own food to feed him, company while he recovered from fighting with Inuyasha. He rejected her food and company and still she provided for him.

Suffered a beating for his sake, and laughed and smiled at him through her pain. She ran to him for protection when she needed help. Her blood called to him on the wind.

Curious why did Tensiega respond to her death, when many died everyday human, youkai young and old and his fathers fang was silent. But for her his fang spoke no, demanded to be used for her sake.

Sessshmaru told himself he was testing tensiega. After all he had never used it to heal or bring back the dead before. Honestly he kept this sword to honor his father when he despised his birth right, he had only used it once to demonstrate too Jaken it was a sword that did not cut. A useless sword for him. His great and terriable sire even after leaving him alone, dying for Inuyasha and his morther. He father left him to soon to go to the other side leaving only his half-brother and two swords in his place. A very poor exchange as much as he had wanted to challenge and defeat his sire, he had wanted his father in his life even more.

It was for this he hated Inuyasha's morther, while he scorned his brother he hated that human woman. His father had rushed off to save her instead of healing himself and died protecting her. He could have Killed the dragon instead of sealing him but he was distracted with concern for his wench and his unborn welp. Even in his death his father proved himself a true Inu. Protecting what was his until his last breath.

Inu's after all are Dog supernatural beings whose nature's all totally cainine, dogs have packs loyal until death to all they consider thiers. They are ancient and poweful beyound any dog, wild uncontainable beings.

He had never understood his father's attactment to that woman, he was unprepared for the feelings that came over him when his fang brought her back. The wonder he felt at this new sense of possesive compassion that became his as soon as her eyes open and she breathed again. Then she stood and followed him as any omega whelp would follow the pack alpha. He claimed her life, as she claimed him by following him she declared he was hers. However she belongs to him she is small and without power she can never pay off her life debt.

Curiouser Rin's devotion to him is equal his protection of her, among Inu's there is pride of place and attachment. Yet at the same times it is about knowing when to lower one eyes and expose ones throat to the stronger. Rin know's she is weak yet she does not expose her throat, or lower her eyes in deference of his status. Yet thier is no disrepect or challenge in her gaze. Only that human emotion love.

So Lord Sessshmaru is in a quandry, he keeps a pact member that while loyal, respectful and loving. Who is not Inu and does not understand what being an Inu is, but she is an Inu through her devotion to him her alpha. Rin defers to his beta Jaken as is proper, but like any pup she chews on his tail at every opportunity. Treating him as her exclusive playmate teasing while pleasing as while.

Curiouser AuUn his feral two-head dragon, his gamma fierce and powerful Rin disregards his power and plays with him incessantly feeding him, braiding flowers in his hair.

While AuUn not a needy creature as his beta Jaken is, accepts and returns her regard.

Looking around at his beta Jaken, standing watch over his omega Rin, while his gamma basks in the sun.

Sesshomaru feeling his youaki swell , around his pack proclaiming his owner ship and protection over all .

Sesshomaru looks at What is His.


End file.
